2014-07-02 - God(desses) and Men
Coney Island Brooklyn: home of the Brooklyn Cyclones in their oft renamed stadium, a variety of new rides, Nathan's Hot Dogs and a huge whale like creature wading in from the ocean on stubby legs. Even on all fours it towers above the rides and some of the project buildings. Blundering and shambling it lets out a bellow that cause the beach goers to scatter, belongings forgotten and sand flying. The creature blinks in the bright sunlight and then for reasons unknown plods towards the Parachute jump. Aquaman ... where is Aquaman? Not on sight yet but soon if the fast moving shape throwing a 10 foot wake behind it is any indication. Sif had been out and about, exploring. She stood out a great deal dressed in her leathers and armor with her shield on her back and her sword at her hip. As the creature come shambling up onto the beach, the Goddess stops. Her head tilts as she regards the whale like thing with interest. "Fascinating." The iced mocha in her hand is given another sip. "I wonder if that's..." And then people are fleeing. "I guess it isn't." Sighing, she tosses the mocha in the trash can and starts towards the beast, shield and sword being drawn in the process. Aquaman is an impressive sight without meaning to be. Vaulting nearly a hundred feet from the water he lands on the sand forming a small crater. The Sea King unslings his trident from his back and eyes narrowing he regards the whale creature. < Vuum Vuum Vuum Vuum Vuum > Leave. Now. The creatures response is a cetacean equivalent of 'Meh.' Aquaman frowns. "Must be from out of town. Let's try getting closer." He leaps up, up and onto the thing's head near the blow hole. And then... Namor. This causes Sif to blink again and her brow to arch. It takes the Goddess of War several seconds to assess the situation. As she does this, she continues to stroll towards the creature. And the man who is now atop it. First: He came in after the creature arrived. Second: His weapon was drawn as he leveled a glare on the whale. Third: He now rides atop the beast as if it is a mount. "Does this beast belong to you?" is called up to the man. The answer will decide who her sword gets used on. Aquaman is concentrating with all his might, trying to reach the brain of a species he never encountered is not easy in peaceful conditions, let alone mid-rampage. He wonders where the woman with the sword came from. She seems familiar. Must get mistaken for Wonder Woman a lot. He glances at her and says, "Excuse me ... I'm trying to work here." The lapse in concentration is minute but just enough for the monster to swing its massive head and flip the Atlantean down at Sif. In fairness there weren't a lot of things to hang onto on its head. Sif's brow arches once more before the Vanir Princess smirks. "And doing a fantastic--" Cut off as Aquaman is thrown, she instinctively reaches out to catch the man. Silver-blue eyes glance down as he lands in her arms bridal style. "--job." Once she sits him on his feet, she goes into 'battle mode'. "If it is not yours than the best bet may be to work together to get it away from here." Aquaman is pretty sure the woman gets mistaken for Wonder Woman now. He's a little alarmed at the weapon she bears. "Don't hurt it! It may just be confused ..."That's the point where the beast hits the old and condemned parachute ride with an ominous creaking noise. Bolts pop from girders and the ride teeters. That's about the point his brain registers the people fleeing underneath it. Aquaman runs towards the ride and grabs one of the supports, trying to push it straight. "Oh ... Poseidon's ... liver ... what ... a ... load." Sif sighs and shakes her head. "Mortals can be so slow sometimes." "Hold it steady!" She calls to him and then begins quickly teleporting people out of the way. Her teleportation is quick. As fast as thought. There's a lot of them to move though. "Almost have them!" Only half a dozen more or so! Aquaman doesn't comment. He merely nods and digs in his heels as he slides back a foot. .o 0 (Hold it steady! Oh good; bossy sword lady has a plan!) Sif -finally- gets the last of the people out of the way and double checks to make sure that there's no one on the collapsing structure. "It's clear!" And she's beside him and reaching out to lay a hand on his shoulder. "Let go and I'll get us both out of the way." Or she could teleport the structure itself. Aquaman lets go and jumps back. "Thanks." The creature regards the ride and shoves it again almost curiously. "So... If you wish me not to harm the creature... I am assuming you have a different way of getting it back in the water? I could teleport it, of course, but it may only come back afterwards." Sif watches the 'whale' a moment before looking at Aquaman. "Suggestions?" Aquaman regards the creature as it nudges the ride again as if testing its strength. "It's curious ... not rampaging. It looks like a form of whale or cetacean. I'll try talking to it?" He throws his head back and emits a serious of squeals punctuated by clicks and buzzes. The sea monster stops its toying with the collapsing ride and turns on Aquaman and Sif yet again looking at them mutely. < Hello. Do you understand me? Could you stop doing that please? > < No. Gonna play. My toy! > The creature regards Aquaman a moment before turning back and nudging at the thing again. Sif sheathes her sword for now and crosses her arms over her chest. She watches the goings-on between her new companion and the creature. "Talking to it... Interesting..." Aquaman shakes his head. "More like being ignored by it. It's a baby. No wonder m telepathy didn't work. Its brain is still developing. This may be beyond our abilities. I'm calling for help. Luckily she's usually swimming around here." He concentrates again for a moment and then smiles. "Okay junior just asked for it ... watch out - girders!" The Goddess arches a brow. She's doing that a lot today. She's beginning to think she'll never understand Midgardians. "A baby... A baby... What, precisely. I have seen many of this Realms creatures and almost all of those of the other Nine Realms. I have never encountered such a beast." For now, the creature is content to, essentially, play in the sandbox. Aquaman ducks an avalanche of sand. He peers out into the water and finally a sleek head breaks the water, Ga-ga the dolphin. She cackles at Aquaman and Sif. < Hello Sea King. What have we here? Where'd you find the enormous toddler? > Aquaman gestures, < He just showed up and started playing with the boardwalk. We don't want to hurt him but he isn't behaving very well. You're a mom, can you help? > Gaga says, < Sure Sea King. Never send a male to do a female's job. Unless she has better things to do I mean. ... Hey, you! Young male I'm speaking to you! Does your mother know where you are?! > Sif blinks at the dolphin. She's seen them on television and in books but... it's a little different in person. "Wow." Articulate, isn't she? The 'whale' lifts it's head and looks over at Gaga! < Mama? Mama go away. > Pause. And the attention span of the toddler shows as he pushes against the thing again. And again. < My toy. No share. > Gaga rises from the water on her tail and squawks with greater urgency, < Awwww poor baby. Do you want me to help you find Mama? Sea King could help you find Mama too. C'mon, sweetie, let's find Mama. There's a school of tuna we can hit on our way. > Aquaman says to Sif, "Great. I gotta find a mother whale monster now. < Thanks Gaga. > Gaga replies, < Like you were doing any good before I stopped this? Just help him find mom. It isn't like she cn hide. Oooh. Is she your new mate? Where' d angry blood hair water thrower go? She's pretty ... for a biped I mean. > < Gaga ... mind your own business! > Aquaman squeals as angrily as he can manage. The whale looks from his toy to the dolphin to the toy to Aquaman and then back to Gaga. It nudges at the 'toy' once more before shifting and heading towards Gaga. < Find Mama! Tuna! Yummy! > Sif smiles over at Aquaman and nods her head offering her hand out to him. "I wish you luck in that. I am glad your creature did not require being harmed. Perhaps next time, I will get a name at least." The last is said with a soft laugh which almost turns into a giggle. "That's.. cute sounding." If she only had any idea what was being said... Aquaman takes Lady Sif's hand. "I'm Aquaman. You can call me Arthur if you like. I'm king of the /other/ Atlantis." "A pleasure to meet you, Arthur. I am Lady Sif of Asgard and Princess of Vanaheim. I prefer just... Sif, however.' Her head tilts curiously. "How many Atlantis'es are there?" Aquaman shakes his head with a small smile. "I'm still working on that question. At least three. I'd better take care of Baby though. Perhaps I'll see you again." With that he makes a leap for the water and is gone. Gaga regards Sif sagely for a moment then nods at her and swims off.